Tag,you're it
by maranoismylife
Summary: For the past few months,there have been murders occurring through Piedmont, including a good friend of Dipper and Mabel's.Turns out it has more to do with them than they know. (MaBill and Dipcifica AU. Don't read, for personal entertainment. Read at risk)
1. Chapter 1

The first murder had occurred over five months ago.

Mayra Ramon had been found with her throat slashed in the parking lot of some old apartments.

No cameras had been set up, so no footage was obtained of the killer.

All they knew was that there was signs of struggle, a rope tied around her mouth and one eye carved into her stomach.

She had been dead just two hours after having not returned home after school.

.

.

.

The second murder, had been more ''out and about'' than the first one.

Having been found by a group of children walking to school, Hobson Roddy had been rotting away on a swing at the local Piedmont Park.

He had been stabbed multiple times in the skull, and a grin had been carved upwards onto his cheeks.

The haunting image of an eye was also carved into his forehead, and now, they were all beginning to grow frustrated.

Hobson Roddy hadn't made it home that night after a football game.

.

.

.

The third murder had been even more gruesome than the two before.

Christina Marco's body was discovered in the Piedmont forest by some unlucky hikers.

Her eyes were missing, only two dark empty holes could be seen and they all guessed she had died from shock.

There was an eye carved into her left arm, where her own lovely brown eyes had been found between her fingers.

The first two detectives that had found her had thrown up.

Still, they continued to state that they had it under control.

.

.

.

The last murder had only occurred two weeks prior.

Rafael Francis had been the identified as the victim, laying in a dark alley.

His legs had been brutally broken and bruised, and there were clear signs of stab wounds against his chest.

This time, the eye was carved into his leg.

This time, they couldn't stop the town from hiding in fear.

.

.

.

Mabel stared intently into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her with those big brown eyes. Her caramel hair cascaded over her shoulders and just above her waist with a purple hairband to accompany it. She wore her lavender sweater with a big golden star in the middle, some blue jeans and a pair of black converse. It was her favorite outfit, and yet, she didn't feel the usual joy she did when she wore it.

How could she when it was her close friend, Hobson's birthday and he wasn't there to celebrate it with everyone? She remembered him going on about the huge party he was going to throw once he turned eighteen, and even now, it felt like she had hugged him for the last time just yesterday.

His murder had occurred just three months ago, and yet, the sorrow still remained.

She just couldn't accept the fact that Hobson would never be around to high five her in the hallway, or make her laugh with his witty jokes, or take her and Dipper out to dinner.

These days just seemed less cheerful without him.

''Are you ready for school?'' she snapped her head towards her bedroom door, where her brother stood holding onto the backpack strap around his shoulder.

Mabel nodded, reaching for her own and placing it around her shoulders. ''Yeah, ready''

They made their way downstairs, and the sweet smell of pancakes met her. Their mother was off in the kitchen, dressed in her usual pencil skirt and white blouse.

She sighed, pushing her dirty blonde hair out of her face as she laid eyes on her two children. ''Are you two leaving already? You haven't even had breakfast''

Mabel didn't say anything, while Dipper only rubbed the back of his neck. ''We're kind of in a hurry, mom. Today the seniors are doing a ceremony for Hobson's birthday''

Their mother tensed, shaking her head to herself. ''Of course, how could I have forgotten? Please, stay safe''

She pulled them each in, setting a kiss on their forehead.

Mabel sent her a small smile, and pretended she couldn't see her mother mumble something into Dipper's ear as she walked to the car.

She only waved; Dipper turning on the engine and beginning to drive away.

It wasn't until a few minutes of silence that her brother turned to her, concern in his eyes. ''Mabel, are you okay?''

She usually didn't like to share any of her worries with others, not even her friends, but this was her twin. She knew that if she was to tell anyone what she was truly feeling, it'd be him.

''Not really'' she stared down at her fingers, playing with the silver ring on her right hand. ''Dipper, today is his eighteen birthday. He kept going on about this day for years and now he's gone! How can I be okay knowing he's not here with us?''

He felt her brother's hand on hers, squeezing it gently. ''I know, he was my friend too. But Hobson would've never wanted you to feel this way. He loved you, you were a sister to him. Heck, he was practically our triplet''

Mabel felt a small smile tuck on her lips, as she stared up to look at the road ahead of them.

It would've been easier if there had been rain pouring out along with loud thunder and lightning to go along with the pain she was currently feeling, but there wasn't any; no, it was a beautiful February morning with the sun out and birds chipping.

His birthday was supposed to be a beautiful one.

''Dipper, do you think dad, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford will ever catch who did it?'' she asked, taking a deep breath.

Having many police officers in the family was a blessing for the most part, but it still made her feel weird at times.

Dipper sent her a small smile, nodding his head. ''Of course they will. Killers like that can't hide forever. Plus, the Pines are famous for solving these type of cases''

She shivered just thinking back to the description they had given in the newspapers of her friend's murder. It had been clear that he hadn't died a peaceful death.

It wasn't long after that Dipper parked his car in front of the school, pulling the keys off the ignition and pulling off his seatbelt. ''Come on, let's go in''

She got out of the car, holding onto Dipper's sleeve as they walked into the school.

There were only a few people out in the hallway, those including some of her friends who stood behind a table filled with rows of buttons.

Pacifica, Candy and Grenda all smiled sadly at her, as they made their way towards them.

''Hey, Mabel. Hey, Dipper'' Pacifica greeted, pulling her best friend into a tight hug and planting a kiss on her brother's cheek.

The twins grinned at her, and Mabel chuckled at her brother's reddening cheeks. ''Hey, babe. What are you three doing out here?''

''Mr. Hirsch told us to pass out buttons'' Candy responded, handing them their own button. She felt a pain in her heart as she looked down and found the picture of a smiling Hobson with the words happy birthday written under.

''Wow, these are great'' Mabel smiled, placing it on her sweater.

Grenda nodded her head, eagerly. ''Yeah, his mom helped make them. She's in the gym if you want to see her''

She turned to her brother, who nodded his head at her. ''You go ahead, I think I'll help Paz and the girls out''

She rapidly made her way into the gym, her eyes landing on the hundreds of students that had filled the entire place. Most seats were taken, and some were left to stand; it was nice to see so many people there ready to support dear Hobson.

''Mrs. Roddy'' she said, walking to a sniffing lady who sat in the first row. Her usual joyful blue eyes were lacking their sparkle, and her red hair was a mess. She, however, managed to crack a smile as she stood up and pulled Mabel into an embrace.

''Mabel, sweetie. How are you? I haven't seen you since the funeral''

It was true, she hadn't. Mabel had thought about going over and visiting her, but either she found herself too busy or emotionally exhausted to do so. Now looking at the woman, the guilt was beginning to reach her.

''I've been okay, I've knitted nine sweaters so far''

The woman giggled, grabbing her hands into hers and patting it. ''Really? You know I still have those sweaters you knitted my son and I for Christmas. I hope they're just as beautiful''

''I hope so too'' she replied, letting out a soft giggle.

That's when Dipper and Pacifica came to her side, hand in hand. ''Principal Schneider told us it's about to start'' Dipper turned to Mrs. Roddy, and pulled her into a hug. ''Nice to see you again, Mrs. Roddy''

''Likewise, Dipper'' she looked down at his hand intertwined with her best friend's. ''My, I didn't know you had yourself a girlfriend. What's your name, dearie?''

Pacifica awkwardly grinned. ''Pacifica, ma'am''

''Pacifica? Oh, yes, I do recall Dipper going on about a Pacifica a few times when he came over to the house'' Mrs. Roddy laughed, and Mabel couldn't help but join in seeing their flustered faces.

Dipper only scratched the back of his neck, while Pacifica looked at him, clearly puzzled. ''Well, we gotta get to our seats. Talk to you afterwards, Mrs. Roddy''

The woman's face fell, nodding her head and taking a seat once again.

As they made their way through the crowd to the back of the gym, she heard a familiar voice.

''Shooting star!'' the voice continued to scream, as Bill waved his hand towards her direction, leaning against the brick wall. A few people stared up at him, but he didn't seem to care, as he glared straight at them.

Pacifica and Dipper had already found some empty seats, and she felt Dipper's hand on her arm. ''Come on, we found a spot for you''

That's when he too heard Bill's loud shouts, letting out a low growl. ''That creep, really? Why do you insist on being his friend?'' he mumbled, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Mabel gently pushed his hand off her, crossing her arms across her chest. ''Bill is my friend, and unlike you, I choose to see the good in him'' she waved back at the blond haired guy, signaling that she'd be there.

''Good in him? You're kidding right? The guy laughs at the pain of others and only talks to you. He's no good''

''That's enough, Dipper'' she was far too exhausted to have the same old conversation with him, and she really just wanted to get away as possible. ''I'll see you later, okay? Later, Paz!''

She waved at Pacifica, making her way through a few more people before reaching just who she needed to. Leaning against the wall with his hands in his yellow hoodie, was a smirking Bill with his dark eyes staring down at her.

His grin only seemed to grow larger as she stood next to him, leaning her head back. ''Good morning, shooting star. Is Pine Tree giving you the usual ''stay away from Cipher'' speech?''

''Yup,'' she emphasized the 'p', closing her eyes shut. ''I just don't want to talk about it today, you know? Any day is fine, but not today''

''I can imagine'' He slurred, bumping his shoulder against hers, which wasn't so easy due to the fact that he was taller. ''It's not every day that you attend your dead friend's birthday ceremony''

''Must you always be so blunt?'' she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bill only shrugged, staring down at his feet. ''He didn't mean anything to me like he did to you. Excuse me if I don't tear up at the mention of his name''

Mabel would've walked away at that very moment had it been any other person, but this was Bill. The same new kid who had arrived in freshman year and had scared away anyone who had tried to approach him in any way.

He had attempted to do the same with her when she had begun sitting with him at lunch, but eventually he had gotten over it and even acknowledged her as his only friend.

Dipper (and even Hobson) told her often that she didn't have to deal with him, but for some reason Mabel always found a reason to stay; even if he could a butt face most of the time.

''Please, just behave. For me'' she pleaded, as the principal began making his way to the microphone.

The blond haired guy let out a dramatic sigh, much to her annoyance. ''If you insist''

''thank you''

The ceremony begun with a few words from Hobson's teachers and mother, tears streaming down most faces including hers, and had ended with everyone singing ''happy birthday'' to a layered cake Mrs. Roddy had made. The rest of the time was spend with students and teachers enjoying of the cake while they all chatted away what they had to say about their dear classmate.

Mabel couldn't even get herself to move; less to eat cake and talk to everyone around her.

''We don't have to move if you don't want'' Bill spoke, almost like reading her mind.

Mabel sniffed, wiping a tear from her face. ''I don't want to''

She hated it when others saw her cry, simply because she was supposed to be the optimistic one. She was the one who needed to lift up those who needed it, and she knew she couldn't do it if it was herself who was falling apart.

She just couldn't help it.

Hobson was her brother, blood or not, and the wound was too recent to be fixed. It was just as painful as if she had lost Dipper, and even if others had moved on, she would take longer to do so.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she was surprised feeling Bill pulling her in.

After all, he hadn't even done so when she had called him crying the moment she found out about Hobson's unsuspected death.

He had just soothed her the best he could with words, and distracted her with whatever he could find when he had come to check up on her at her house.

Sure she had hugged him tightly those days, and he had patted her back to show his own form of ''affection'', but this was different.

Feeling his warmth on her was stunning, but rather pleasant.

''That's enough crying, shooting star'' he whispered, wiping a tear away with his thumb like he had done all those other times.

She could only cry harder as she buried her head into his chest.

 **I have plans for this (: big plans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived back home as soon as school had ended, and to say they were stunned to see their father and great uncle sitting around the table and talking among themselves, was an understatement.

It wasn't like they never got to see them, but being two of the most respected and praised police officers in all of Piedmont (along with their great uncle Ford), it was rare to see them casually sitting there sipping on coffee when they were usually off saving the city.

Mabel took no time to think too much about it, instead, she shouted the only thing she could think to as she dropped her backpack on the floor and ran towards her father. ''Daddy!"'

The built man arose just in time to be tackled by her arms, to which he smiled and planted a kiss on her hair. ''hey there, sweetie!''

She pulled away and as Dipper went on to greet their father with their usual handshake and an embrace, she grabbed her great uncle into a tight hug. ''Grunkle Stan!''

The old man groaned, lightly patting her head and cracking a smile. ''Hey, kiddo. You keep getting stronger every day''

She pretended to flex her, rather imaginary, arm muscles with a prideful smirk on her face. ''I guess you can say I'm practically the hulk''

She heard Dipper chuckle, next to her. ''Right, the hulk who needed me to carry her text books to her locker only a few days ago''

''that was for your benefit, dipping sauce. You have to get stronger somehow'' she lightly punched his arm, to which her brother laughed. ''so where's great uncle Ford?''

''Ah, the big nerd is still working on his case. I swear, Stanford hasn't had a vacation in years'' Stan snorted, waving his hand.

Their father smiled in amusement, grabbing ahold of his mug and sipping out of it. ''So how was school today?''

Suddenly, Mabel's thoughts raced back to everything that had occurred, and she turned unsurely to Dipper. He only blinked back, the same uncertainty in his own as slightly slumped his shoulders.

Seeing their expressions, their father nodded his head towards two empty chairs next to him. ''Why don't you kids take a seat and tell us about it''

''Today was Hobson's birthday ceremony,'' Mabel sighed, sitting on the chair next to her father, while Dipper took the one to her right. She leaned her elbows against the table, placing her chin into the palm of her hand. ''It was…heartbreaking''

If Mabel was being honest, however, Bill had taken her mind off of her dear friend. It wasn't like she refused to think about Hobson after the ceremony was done, but she had let most of it out when she had cried into his chest and was able to compose herself throughout the rest of the day through his comforting words.

And when her father asked her about how their day had been, the same sorrow and melancholy feelings trickled back.

She could only watch as the two men's faces twisted into solemn ones, to which she felt Dipper's hand on her shoulder.

''I'm quite sorry about that, darling'' their father cleared his throat, leaning back on his chair and letting his silver badge become more visible. ''I know Hobson meant a lot to the two of you''

''Yeah, he did.'' Dipper huffed from beside her. ''I think he would've been happy with his ceremony, though''

''Yeah, I think so too'' Mabel sent him a small smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The atmosphere seemed to lighten up, as her father and grunkle Stan managed to creep a grin themselves.

''Well, I'm glad you have friends to help you through this. I can't imagine you two having to put up with all of this yourselves''

''Definitely not! I'm just glad I have Bill'' Mabel giggled gently to herself. That's when all three of them stiffened, the same distant look in their faces reaching them again at the mention of her friend's name.

Dipper rolled his eyes, Stan groaned and her father shook his head. ''Ah, yes, William Cipher. Mabel, sweetie, I thought we discussed that you should find a different friend''

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. ''but, daddy, you don't even know him''

''I've seen his criminal record and that is enough for me to know that he is no good''

''Wow, you sound just like Dipper'' she mumbled, just loud enough for her brother to send her his annoyed eyes.

''Mabel, I just want to keep you safe. With everything going on lately here, I just don't want anything to ha-''

''Do you honestly think Bill would have anything to do with it?'' she cut him off. ''Sure, he might not have the cleanest record out there, but he's not a murderer''

''We aren't saying he is, kiddo, your father is just looking out for you'' Stan spoke, with his usual low voice.

Yeah, that's how it usually went. For years now, the conversation was the same; her father would advise her to find someone else to be friends with, she'd refuse, and they'd exclaim that they were doing it for her safety. But they couldn't, or wouldn't, try to understand that her friendship with Bill was more than what they thought it was like.

To her family, especially Dipper, he was just an unnecessary bad influence who would eventually lead to her become insane or a thief or something.

Not even in these times, during Hobson's own day, did they even try to comprehend that Bill was the only thing that had kept her together so far. She just wished they'd stop looking at him like a criminal, and give him the chance she had.

Mabel just took a deep breath, narrowing her glance down at her fingers. ''let's just talk about something else'' Her voice softened, looking up. ''Do you have anything on the murders?''

Their father looked over at Stan, whose lips were pressed in a firm line. ''Sweetie, you know that information is confidential''

''Yeah, I know. But after you attend your dead friend's birthday ceremony, you realize you have a right to know what you do so far''

Staring at him with those big brown eyes, the same ones she had used on her father when she was younger so he'd crack, she continued to plead. Her father sighed, much to Stan's displeasure (although, he'd never admit out loud that it usually worked on him too).

Dipper shook his head, crossing his arms incredibly at her. ''Unbelievable''

''Well, so far, we haven't discovered anything new so far. The only thing we know is that the person who possibly murdered your friend, isn't the same person who murdered the other three victims''

Her eyes widen, as she locked eyes with Dipper. He too was stunned at the statement, his eyes roaming around as if trying to process it all. ''Wait, what do you mean it's not the same killer? They're signature is the same in each victim! I mean he or she always carved an eye" he argued.

Their father nodded. ''Yes, you're right, however, the second murder just doesn't fit in with the other three. Hobson's body was discovered in a less secluded place, while the rest were all found rather hidden from the public. Not only that, but the other three victim's bodies had been placed their right after being killed. Hobson's body had been dead for hours before they had dropped him off there''

''That's it? That's why?'' Dipper asked. ''There has to be more''

''don't you think it's strange that only Hobson's face had a smile carved into his lips?''

That was enough to shut her brother up, and enough for her to think about it. It was true, Hobson had a happy smile carved into his lips and as far as everyone else knew, nobody else did.

But if it was a different killer, who could have a motive to kill such a kind guy like Hobson?

''Do you have any idea who it could be?'' she stumbled to say.

Stan took a deep breath, shaking his head. ''No clues so far. We think it might be linked to the Z gang around here''

The Z gang had been a notorious group that had been around for years. Mabel hadn't seen them personally, but from what she knew, they were the leading cause of crime around the city. It was part of the reason why her great uncles and father were so recognized, seeing as they had arrested tons of them through the years, including their infamous leader.

To not suspect them was to have no good judgement.

''Listen, kids, just don't tell your mother I told you this. She doesn't like me telling you about cases and murders and things like that''

''I heard that,'' their mother's angelic voice cried out, as she walked into the living room with her keys in her hands and her bag over her shoulder. ''Hey, kids!''

Their father rose from his chair, planting a kiss on their mother's lips. ''Hey, sweetheart''

''Hey, Jace'' she smiled, kissing him again. She walked over to Stan, pulling him into a hug. ''Hi, Stan''

''hey, Kristen. Your husband and I were just here teaching the kids some good ol' first aid tips. Ain't that right kids?''

Dipper and Mabel nodded their heads, too eagerly.

Their mother chuckled, walking towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. ''Yeah, right. As if Stan Pines would ever spend his valuable time teaching his great niece and nephew something like that, when you could be teaching them how to pick a lock''

Stan laughed, sipping from his coffee. ''Ah, you know me too well''

''You were talking to them about the case, weren't you, Jace?'' their mother asked, with her hands on her hip and staring directly at their father.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair and smiled, sheeply. ''So Stan and I decided to take a break and come here. Surprise''

While their parents continued to bicker, Mabel's mind just continued to run through what her father had said.

If they were right, and it wasn't the same person, there was more to it than she thought there was.


End file.
